The Forgotten Ace of Zeon
by Zander354
Summary: A side story to The One Year War, where a boy fights for Zeon's ideals and his life. this story probably wont be updated but im leavin it up so anyone who wants to can still read and review.
1. The Legend is Born

The Forgotten Ace of Zeon 

Chapter 1: The Legend is Born 

             January 15,U.C. 0079 The Battle of Loum begins and a 14yr old boy named Alex sits in the pilot seat of a Zaku IIF unit readying himself for the battle at hand. The Musai carrier that he prepares to launch from makes it's way to the battlefield and a voice over the com. circuit says " All units launch now, and engage the enemy battle ships!" so Alex makes his final preparations. 

              "I'm launching now!" at that moment the hatch opened, the eye of his Zaku lights up and he launches then turns to face the enemy ahead of him. He had his mobile suit grasp it's bazooka in both hands, "Let's go!!" and with that he dashed towards the enemy fleet until his thrusters were almost to the point of overheating, which brought a Salamis class ship into range. Knowing that his weaponry had limited ammo he decided to dash upwards to the bridge of the ship, and while dodging the beam canons of the battle ship he fired 3 shots at the bridge causing a chain explosion that destroyed the first ship. "Yeah!! I did it!" just then another Salamis hit him with a beam cannon which easily disposed of his shield and he's knocked around a bit in the cockpit. "What?! On my right!?!?" immediately he began to dodge left and right as he made his way to the ship, then he released his bazooka and knowing that it would just float around for a while he grabbed his heat hawk. Then dashing under the ship he slashed in a large X shape and put one of his cracker grenades into the opening made by the attack and went back for his main weapon. As he got his weapon, back the Salamis exploded from the inside because of his grenade, "Is that all? Too easy."

             "This is Admiral Dozle, we can't drop the colony now so just hold off the enemy until we can capture the federation's general!" these were the words of the Principality's commander, indicating that they couldn't drop Side 5 like they had done to Side 2 during Operation British. "Damn, I guess I should keep fighting for as long as I can!" so Alex flew up to the nearest warship which was another Salamis "Okay so I guess I'll take out another one" so he moved his bazooka over to his left hand and while holding his heat hawk in his right hand he charged at the oncoming ship. He fired 4 shots until he got close enough at which point he went beneath it, put his heat hawk up and dragged it along the bottom until he made his way to the front, then he turned around and fired 2 more shots causing the ship to explode "Yeah!, another one down". After saying this he saw 2 Zakus get destroyed by a large Magellan class battleship.

             "Dammit my allies, they're getting wiped out!" before he could think any further his bazooka was destroyed by a large group of saberfish fighters, but since they had come so close to him he was able to destroy several of them with his heat hawk and eventhough he was low on fuel, had no shield or far range weapons he charged toward the warship. He continued wiping out any fighters that came near him on his way to the ship but while attacking one his left arm was blown off by the Magellan "Forget these damn fighter planes! I'm settin my eyes on that ship!" and Alex made his way up to the ship and began attacking, but as he was destroying turret after turret his right leg was shot. "I wont let up!!" he kept attacking despite the saberfish shooting at him every chance they got. However one saberfish used up all his missiles on him and although it only destroyed his right forearm it meant that he had nothing else to fight with "Damn, he's pretty good!". Then, just as a cannon of the Magellan took aim at the weakened Zaku 6 beams fired at the ship from the right, and because of the damage the ship had already taken and the precise aim of the Musai that was firing, it was destroyed. "You over there, your alright?" Alex heard this voice over the com. system but it was distorted and not coming in very well but he could still make it out, "Yeah, thanks to you".

             As Alex returned to his carrier hoping to get back out there, if there were any suits still left. However on his way back he got a transmission, "All units return! We have captured the enemy general. I repeat all units return! We've got general Revil!". "Hm so that's it, well I guess I did pretty well for my first time in real combat." Alex was able to make his way back to the Musai, and they headed back to the Zeon homeland of Side 3. Once they had returned he was rewarded with a promotion to CPO for destroying 3 enemy ships on his first mission, and by order of Commander Dozle he was sent to assist Garma in capturing the North American Territory. He was also given permission to customize his Zaku and paint it his personal color, so he had it painted a darker green with a dark black on certain parts and raised it's output in order to give it a more powerful heat hawk along with higher thruster capabilities, also he created for himself a custom weapon which he derived from the new prototype machine gun MMP-80, and along with all this he had a knuckle shield designed for him, which had a golden Z overlapping the Zeon emblem near the spikes of the shield. This was the beginning of Alex's career as a pilot, however from this point on he will be known as Zander the Green Demon of Zeon.


	2. The Journey to Earth

The Forgotten Ace of Zeon Chapter 2: The Journey to Earth 

February 20,U.C. 0079 One month has passed since The Battle of Loum and Alex has finally received his custom Zaku II and is prepared for the journey to North America so that he can carry out his assignment of assisting Garma. Alex had heard that one of the people assigned to his unit recently made it to Side 3 and the pilot's name is Mike. He was positive that it wouldn't be the Mike he knew because he thought "Man what are the chances?" so he continued down to the space port to board the Musai that would take him to Earth trying not to get his hopes up that he might me one of the good friends that he left behind when he moved to Side 3. 

                Alex had gotten to the space port and after showing I.D. he was amazed that the two soldiers checking for his military I.D. recognized the name and asked  "Hey, are u that young pilot who destroyed 3 battleships in his first time in real combat?" after one of the soldiers asked that he simply replied "Yeah, that's me". On his way in after passing the soldiers, he heard the one that asked about him say "See I told you it was him. We get to see all the great pilots pass through here on their way out" after hearing this Alex only wondered if they had met up with Char The Red Comet, because after hearing of his accomplishments he only hoped that he would get to fight alongside such a great pilot someday, but instead of asking he just continued on into the space port. Once inside he asked where he could find the pilots assigned to his unit, but apparently they hadn't arrived yet, so he waited.

              "I hope these guys show up soon. Besides wanting to know if one of them is the Mike I know, I just wanna get goin." However they would not arrive for another half hour. "Man where are they? It's been twenty minutes already. I guess I'll check out my new mobile suit." So he walked around, admiring his personal custom and asking if it's what he asked for then he just sat in the pilot seat and tried to get familiar with the controls for they were somewhat different "Hm, so this is the mobile suit that ill be using from now on. Or at least until they develop some new ones."

               Finally the time passed and the new pilots arrived. Alex watched the first one enter and to his surprise it was the Mike that he knew back on earth. "Hey how's it been? I didn't know you were a mobile suit pilot." Said Alex in just amazement because Mike hadn't shown much interest in mobile suits before. "Well I didn't, but as I learned more I realized why you like them so much."  As the two were talking a young girl already in her normal suit passed by and when the two tried to stop her and talk a little before they had to launch, she paid them no mind and continued walking "I wonder who that was." Said Mike "Why you gonna cheat on your girlfriend just because you're thousands upon thousands of miles away from her?" replied Alex jokingly. "Shut up! I just wanna know who we'll be piloting with" said Mike trying to cover his tracks. "Yeah sure. Keep it in your pants Mike, haha" he said as they continued to walk onboard.

                  They had nearly made it to the vicinity of the Earth's atmosphere when they were confronted by two Salamis and a Magellan. "I guess they heard that one of they aces from the Battle of Loum was headed to earth, so now they're tryin to block our path!" said Mike as he got up from his seat and made his way to his mobile suit which at this time was only a Zaku IIF. Alex followed Mike but the girl who boarded with them didn't move an inch, and even though Alex had noticed this, he didn't let it distract him and he continued on to the mobile suit hanger. Once he got there he realized there were only two mobile suits there including Mike's. "I thought she was a pilot. If she can't help us in battle why was she assigned to my unit?" 

               Mike was the first one to launch "You just watch. Even though I wasn't here for the beginning of the war I'll still fight better than a lot of the pilots who were!" Alex just laughed a little and launched shortly after him saying "Okay then, let's see what you can do." Mike dashed over to the Salamis closet to him and began firing his bazooka "Yeah! Take that." Alex charged towards the other Salamis hoping that Mike could handle himself and began to open fire with his new customized machine gun, and after shooting for about three seconds he looked in amazement of it's power when after shooting for such little time and only at the bridge that the ship was stopped in it's tracks. "Ha! Look at that. Hey Mike you need any help?" and as Alex said that, Mike had destroyed the Salamis and was headed towards the Magellan "Uhh, yeah mind destroying that Salamis ship for me?" said Mike very jokingly in an "I told you so" manner. "Ok then, not bad but for this ship we should work together" he said as he dashed towards it with his knuckle shield out in front of him. "Yeah whatever, I can take this thing on my own but if you need help I'll be glad to." However while Mike was saying this his head and left leg were destroyed "Dammit! Fine you can have this one if you want it. I'm goin back to the carrier." 

               As Mike was leaving Alex charged in and began to fire while easily dodging because even though it only had it's mobility slightly increased it was still more than enough for Alex. "C'mon. what's the matter? Am I too fast for you?" as he said these words he made it within spitting distance of the battleship and grabbed a cracker after letting go of his gun for a moment and threw it at the bridge which quite obviously blew up in the crews face. "Now to finish this!" he said while he grabbed his gun, opened fire, and once using up all the ammo in that clip the ship began to explode " That's another two down!"

           After returning to the ship Mike said "I could've done that." They were all soon ordered to make their way to their seats and prepare for atmospheric reentry. Alex, Mike and the girl that the both assumed was a pilot made it to their seats in the Co-Musai which soon launched and began it's descent. "Finally, Earth" said Alex in anticipation not realizing that the girl was looking at him while she quietly said "Maybe I can find him if I stick with these guys for a while." 


	3. The Batlle for Earth Begins

The Forgotten Ace of Zeon 

Chapter 3:The Battle for Earth Begins 

February 21,U.C. 0079 Alex, along with several other soldiers arrived on Earth yesterday to act as one of the first waves in the drops meant to take control of Earth. Although Garma Zabi hasn't shown up yet, the first waves of fighters sent to Earth are meant to secure strategically valuable points in order to prepare for Garma's arrival.

                     Alex set out with his team of himself and two other Zakus including the mysterious young girl who finally decided to launch, but due to her rank she was given a Zaku I. His other ally was piloting a Zaku II, however this pilot was not Mike because after his first battle he wanted to go back home and live the life he had before the war began so he deserted late in the night. 

                    The team of Zakus we're headed towards an enemy base that was not too far from where they had landed. "My first mission on Earth, this should be fun. Plus I finally have a fin on the head of my Zaku and missile launchers on it's legs, so that makes me feel better knowing that I earned it before I made it to Earth."

                   Then a voice that Alex couldn't recognize said "Hey Alex, you know Miles right?"

                  Even though Alex didn't know exactly who was talking he kept walking and just replied "Yeah I know him, why? Also, since when did you start talking?"

                   The girl seemed unprepared to answer but still said "Well before the war I lived with him and I heard about you from him so I figured if I was around you that I might run into him. The reason I hadn't started talking to you until now is because I didn't feel too comfortable around Mike.By the way my names Aura."

                   "Haha yeah Mike does that to people and I haven't seen or heard from Miles since this war began, and I've heard about you from Miles too. Anyway we're almost there so get ready." Alex said that as they neared the base, which was on flat ground, had three hangers, and several other buildings. The only visible weapons at the time were four large gun turrets. "Ok so here we go. Everybody split up, I'll go down the middle and one of you go left while the other goes right, Let's go!"

             Alex in his Zaku began to run forward and started to fire his machine gun which gave away his position but since they had seen him coming a few minutes ago the base began to launch all the tanks they could and also started firing from their turrets. Alex could easily dodge the shots that the turrets fired because he could see them coming from a distance and had more than enough time to dodge, and this also applied to his allies. 

                Once Alex had gotten within range of the tanks he stopped moving for a moment and fired all the ammo that his missile pods had which took out two buildings, a turret, and countless tanks because they were too close together having just launched. "Is this all? All they can use against us are stupid tanks? This is just sad."

                 Aura was doing well too, she had just taken out two turrets and about 10 tanks with her bazooka but then took a lot of damage from the tanks that were still left. "I guess after enough shots from tanks hit that they'll be pretty powerful even against a mobile suit."

                Just when they thought that they had the enemy on the run Alex's other ally in the Zaku was killed by a large group of cannon fire. "What the hell was that!" Alex's question was soon answered when a Big Tray came into sight. "Crap! Well this did seem a little too easy. I only wish I hadn't used up my missiles on those tanks and buildings. Aura I think you should retreat, you only have a bazooka to fight with and you don't have enough ammo." 

               "Well I can still give you cover fire and back you up, okay?" she said this as she began to back up while firing.

               " Just remember that's your own choice." With that Alex started running to the side while firing his machine gun and once he got behind a building he changed clips. "Now take this!" Alex did the highest jump that his Zaku could do which wasn't much but it would do so he fired until his gun began to overheat at which point his Zaku began to fall. This worked out surprising well, because before he fell the Big Tray fired and Alex fell at such timing that all shots but one which he guarded with his shield and landed back behind the building. "Man that was close but I did a good amount of damage."

               However because of Alex's tactics the Big Tray was too distracted and Aura had landed on top of it after making the farthest jump her Zaku could, which was just enough and she fired down at the bridge. "Yeah I did it!" 

               Alex decided not to mention the large amount of damage he had done because she seemed so happy form the kill. However one turret was still left and destroyed the eye of her Zaku but then Alex quickly reacted and destroyed it with his machine gun. "You okay? The battles over, we've secured this base thanks to you."

                  "Yeah I'm okay and thanks I did my best." Aura's Zaku stood up as the remaining enemy troops evacuated in trucks because they had nothing left to fight with. "Now what?"

                "Now uhhh, I guess we just wait for our allies show up to collect anything that we can use that was left behind. I'll send a message to tell them that we've won." 

                Alex sent the message and later on when his allies could be seen in the distance he used a signal flare and him and Aura got the repairs they needed and Zeon continued to take control of Earth. This would be the beginning of Zeon"s presence on earth and this presence would continue to grow until a stalemate would be reached which would not change for some time.


	4. Enemy Mobile Suits

The Forgotten Ace of Zeon    Chapter 4:Enemy Mobile Suits 

                September 20,U.C. 0079 Alex who has now begun to experience fame as Zander the Green Demon, has been fighting for months now has been promoted to a LT. And has continued to customize his green Zaku II to maximize it's abilities. However because the color of his Zaku II remains fairly close to that of an average Zaku he has not achieved the fame that many would assume. Still Zander will continue to fight in his custom Zaku and wouldn't dream of changing it's color for the mere purpose of fame.

              Aura has also customized her Zaku II as much as an Ensign with great potential would be allowed. She quickly had the color changed to a light blue with a silver lining on certain parts and then raised it's output so that it would be able to carry a Zaku bazooka along with her missile pod attachments on her legs. Aura has also obtained some fame as Aura the Twilight Serenade and she still waits for any news on a boy named Miles who may or may not have joined the Zeon military.

            It is early morning and Zander along with Aura have launched from a relatively small submarine outside where the Federations main base of Jaburo is believed to be located. The submarine is only large enough to carry their two mobile suits so they must go by themselves, which didn't bother them much considering their ally often dies due to their inexperience and skill.

            "We'll have to let you two out here, any closer and the feddies might notice us. We'll be waiting here for your return." These words came from a Zeon crewmember of the sub.

            "Yeah, yeah just open the hatch already so we can get goin!" with that the Zeon soldier in the sub opened the hatch and Zander followed by Aura stepped out in their Zakus and began to head in the direction that Jaburo was believed to be. "Remember Aura this is strictly reconnaissance, if anything starts shooting then that means we've been discovered and that we should head back the best we can." 

               The two continued to walk through the dense jungle and because their mobile suits were able to blend in so well with the environment, they didn't worry too much about being seen from afar. 

               "I know, that's why we both have a blinder cracker. Also I don't know how anyone could see or even try to fight us here, I mean it's hard enough to walk through this jungle."

               "Well it's not like there aren't clearings around here but we have to go this way to avoid being seen." Zander was having this conversation while his Zaku's eye constantly scanned the area looking for anything while he kept his knuckle shield and customized machine gun up and ready. "Wait! What's that over there? It looks kinda like a gun turret and I'm getting a slight metallic reading form that direction but I can't see anything weird besides that turret." 

               The two came to a stop and kneeled down. "Hold on let's see if I can see it better." Aura brought her gun up and used the scope to get a better look. "It seems like you're right that's the only thing out of place. Wait a second, I'm getting another metallic reading from far ahead moving closer to us."

               "Is it a large group of tanks? Or maybe it's a Big Tray?" Zander's Zaku continued to remain motionless except for it's eye who was looking forward but since he didn't have a scope on his gun, he couldn't get the range that she was getting.

                 "No it's too big for tanks, and too small for a Big Tray. Maybe it's a stolen Zaku, we've gotten reports of that happening. What if it's something from the Federation's V Project?" Not even a second had passed and they where under fire from the gun turret. "Ahh! They must have sonar or something cause how else would they know that we were here?"

              "Crap! I knew that something coming at us meant they knew we were here. it was probably form the eye on one of our Zakus, one of them probably saw it and they've just been acting like they didn't know we were here so we wouldn't run away!" Zander forced his way into a clearing with his shield and opened fire on the turret. 

               Aura quickly followed using her shield on her shoulder to force her way through and fired a shot which destroyed the turret. "Yeah! Try and shoot us now!" Almost as if she was being made fun of, the target in the distance came into range and began to shoot at her. "Hey! That's not funny." However the angle that she was at allowed the few machine gun shots that actually hit, to hither shield.

                  "Haha! I have to say, that was pretty funny." Zander moved to the side and pointed his gun ahead, and waited for a clear shot. "Looks like we get to see what's be en coming at us this whole time."

                   Aura however did not wait for a clear shot and just began to fire where the shots had come from. None were hits however but she did lure the enemy over to where Zander was hiding. "Awww man, not a single hit."

                  Zander was the first to see what it was and since his mobile suit was so hard to see, he was able to open fire and make a few good hits on it before it realized what was going on. "What the hell? That's a mobile suit and it ain't one of ours!" 

                  "Damn! Where'd he come from?" said the pilot of the Federation mobile suit. "Wait a minute...that emblem, could this be Zander the Green Demon!?! Well if it is I'll just have to  kill him and get that promotion I want. Hey Zander prepare to meet your defeat against my GM."

                 As the Gm pilot said this he lifted up his machine gun and pointed it at Zander. "Not so fast Feddie!" Zander brought up his gun much faster and opened fire and after several rounds he disposed of the GM's shield. Zander then halted his fire and ran towards his opponent who was already firing. All of the shots were guarded and once Zander got close enough he hit the Gm's gun to the side and began firing point blank at the suit's stomach and emptied his gun's remaining rounds. "Looks like you were too slow to fight me!" Zander then jumped back while changing the clips of his gun to avoid the explosion and looked over at Aura wondering why he had gotten no cover fire or backup, no matter how unneeded it would have been. 

              Just as soon as he looked over he saw the answer and it was that she was fighting a GM of her own and just made the decisive hit against it with her bazooka. "They're good but we're better! Right?"

           "You know it!" said Zander as he lifted his gun upwards in victory. However neither of them should have looked over because two brand new GM's were in mid jump and began to fire. "Crap!" and even though Zander was wide open he managed to sidestep which dodged a few of the shots and also the Gm had landed right where he was standing so he had a clear shot. "Now take this!" Zander began to but his opponent dashed to the side threw it's gun down and reached down at it's leg and pulled out a glowing sword. "What the hell is that?!?!" Zander said as he lost his gun to the saber and with the second slash would have lost his life had he not drawn his heat hawk in time.

            "So, you're Zander huh? Well that name sounds familiar." Said the unknown Federation pilot as their blades were pushed away from each other. "Well I have to say I'm impressed that not only did you have the power to block my slash but also the speed."

            "Why does your voice sound so recognizable? Well it don't matter! Cause now you die!!" Zander's blade came down with great force and although it was guarded, as the two blades were thrown apart Zander hit the GM in the face with his knuckle shield then came down again with his heat hawk cutting off the GM's right arm which was holding the beam saber.

              "Damn, you are good but I think you should help your friend, her axe isn't as strong as yours." The pilot clearly needed to buy some time to escape, and it worked because Zander knew that no kill was worth a death.

              Aura's heat hawk was too weak to take on the beam saber of a GM and her bazooka was on the ground in two pieces from what had to have been a slash form the saber. "Ahh! My weapon is running low on power, it can't compete with such a weapon. I gotta use my blinder cracker!" Unfortunatly the GM pilot saw her reach for a cracker and quickly cut off her entire left arm and then overpowered her heat hawk because it had not been customized like Zander's had. "Damn it! Try these missiles u bastard!" however the GM was more than ready and guarded the ones on it's left and dodged the ones on it's right and although this destroyed it's shield Aura had nothing left to fight with.

                "I have to make it there in time!" said Zander but a gun turret came out of the ground and shot the missile pods in his left leg which then exploded bowing off the bottom half of his leg. "Damn!!" once he hit the ground he fired the missiles in his right leg to destroy the turret but knew that know he would never make it in time to save Aura.

                 Before the GM could cut through her Zaku it was hit with a missile from above which greatly damaged it's left side. When every pilot there had looked to see what had fired, a dark red Zaku II which wasn't quite the same colors as Char Aznable or Johnny Ridden, came down with it's heat hawk and cut into the GM's pilot seat which of course killed the pilot. "You ok there Aura?"

            "Yeah, thanks to you but who are you" said Aura with a look of confusion on her face.

            "C'mon you mean to tell me that you don't know?" said the pilot looking at the two of them waiting for an answer as he purposefully kept his vid image off their screens. "It's me, Miles!"

           "Hmph, I thought so." Said Zander trying to act like who knew all along when he really had no clue up until then.

             "Miles!!! I knew if I stayed around Alex long eno…"

            That's Zander!" said Zander while she was in mid sentence.

             "Ok, I knew if I stayed with **Zander** long enough that I would run into you." She said with a grin on her face showing that she was clearly in a good mood. This was of course understandable considering she hadn't seen him for the longest time.

               "Yeah it's me now let's get you guys back to base." The both began to help Zander when he said that because it's kind of hard to walk when you only have one leg."

                They all managed to make it back to base because they made it to their pick up sub before the enemy could assemble any more units. Once back Zander got news that he would be one of the first to receive a new prototype mobile suit that would only be given to him and Ramba Ral for combat testing in less than a month. Even after knowing this Alex had the repairs begin on his Zaku because he knew that he couldn't just abandon it when he got a new mobile suit. They all began to relax and catch up with each other but Zander is being eaten away by his questions of who was that GM pilot that seemed so familiar and what will this "V project" mean for Zeon. With this he can only hope that his strength holds up in the battles to come.


End file.
